


he  is mine

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Close call, F/M, Flriting, Fluff, Jealousy, thorwing punches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Rick X reader  - You and Rick are together   and everyone at the prison knows it.  But  things get complicated when the new girl decided she doesn't care.





	he  is mine

" She is doing it on purpose " you said to Michonne who just chuckled . You glanced at her "What I am serious " you replied. Turning to look back as Megan who was getting a lesson how to handle a gun from Rick.

"She doing more flirting than paying attention to what he saying. " you said. Again Michonne chuckled " Someone is sounding a little bit jealous " she commented. 

You shook your head and leaned up against the wall of the tower that you and her were on while on watch. " I have no reason to be jealous " you murmured.

You knew that everyone in the prison knew you were with Rick . But that didn't seem to stop Megan flirting with him every chance she got . She and her brother had only been with the group for a couple weeks 

Rick and Daryl had found them fighting walkers and brought them in. You realize right away that Megan was into Rick . For the first couple days she did nothing but talk about how he saved her.

Ok you got that really you did someone saving your life was a big deal . But come on gratitude was good only so far. You wanted to say something but you didn't want to start anything. Life was stressful enough .

" You might have to say something she might not stop otherwise " Michonne comment. You sigh as you watch as Megan leaned Into Rick personal space sliding a hand up his arm.

" You might be right " was all you could say

************************************************

"Megan is really starting to get on my nerves " You said when you and Rick were finally alone in your cell. You were getting ready for bed You slip into a t-shirt and shorts . You pulled your hair down running your fingers through it. 

" what is she doing ?" he said coming up behind you his hands on your hips .You rolled your eyes of course he doesn't realize it he was a man after all.

You turned around to face him leaning in and pressing your lips to his. " she wants what is mine " you whispered in between kisses. "Oh really ? " he said as he pulled you into him.

His arms around you his mouth making his way down your neck . One hand sliding underneath your shirt. He slowly pushed back towards the bed . 

"Well you see who I am with now " he said still kissing the side of your neck . You grinned " oh yes " you replied as you returned his kisses

****************************************

The next day you were getting ready to go out on a run with Daryl . You gather your gun and knife and walked outside. You were expecting to take his bike because with just the two of you it was easier.

But you found him putting the gear in the truck instead. "What is going on ?" you asked him walking up to him. "We have a extra person coming with us " he replied

"What ?" you asked getting a look from him you knew who it was . "Really " you said as you turned around and watch Megan come out of the prison .

"Rick ok with this ?" you asked Daryl shrugged " she asked wanted to help out " Daryl said. You groaned "Just great " you said underneath your breath as you slid into the passenger front seat.

Daryl climbed in the driver seat leaving Megan the back. " just be nice just be nice " you kept telling yourself . " you sure you up to this trip ?" Daryl asked as he drove the car out of the gates.

" oh yeah " Megan said with a laugh " I had a great teacher in Rick " she said and you and Daryl shared a look and you had to bite your tongue to keep from lashing out.

The car fell silent the rest of the way . You were going to hit a couple stores that were about an hour out from the prison . You were hoping that they had some useful stuff . Winter was coming and warmer clothing were needed .

The first store was successful as far as clothes and food went .There were only a few walkers around that you and Daryl took care of easily . You noticed how Megan didn't rush to help . But still you 

kept your mouth shut " be nice " still running though your head

The second store was different story . There was more walkers to handle they were all around the front of the store. You were pretty sure that there were more inside.

"So what do you think?" you asked Daryl ."Too many ?" you asked. " No we should be able to handle it if we be careful " he replied You nodded and climbed out of the car 

"We will clear out here first and then take the inside. " you said . You were secretly glad when Megan stay near Daryl . You pushed her out of your mind to concentrate on the task at hand.

It was short work to kill all the reaming walkers outside. The real challenge would be going inside. "I will go in first "Daryl said " I will follow " you said

Megan open the door on the count of three and Daryl ducked inside . You followed quickly with her following you. Daryl took one direction while you went the other way 

You were aware that Megan was close behind you but you chose to keep your attention in front of you . You kept watch as Megan begin to clear the shelves. 

This went on for a couple minutes row after row. " do you want to check in there "Megan asked pointing at a closed door . " it probably a stock room with my more supplies " she said

you nodded " you open the door and I will take anything that comes out " you replied. She nodded and grab a hold of the door you counted to three in your head before giving her a nod.

When the door open more walkers poured out more than you were expecting. You started fighting them off one by one. You looked around and cursed when you realize that Megan had taken off.

You cursed and killed another one But before you could react you felt yourself being grab. But before you could do anything a arrow went through the head of the walker.

You glanced up at Daryl ." You ok?" he asked you nodded "Megan she ditched me " you replied . "Where is she ?" you asked He nodded towards the door .

"Do we have everything ?" you asked Daryl nodded " there wasn't much but we got what there was " he replied. You nodded and headed outside not sure what you were going to say to Megan .

You were afraid that your temper was going to get the best of you. But She was smart and avoided your eyes and kept silent as she slid back into the car.

That was the only reason you managed to keep your cool the entire way back to the prison. The tension was high in the car as you pulled back into the gates. 

Megan was the first and heading inside. You took your time "Are you going to say anything to her ?" Daryl asked You looked over at him " yeah but I want to wait till I am cooled down " you replied, " if not I might say or do something I would regret "

Daryl smiled " better person than I am " he replied and you laughed as you climbed out of the car. You started towards the building looking for Rick.

You walked inside and right away found Rick sitting at one of the tables feeding Judith. But Megan was right there talking leaning a hip against the table a little too close to Rick for comfort.

At that point you lost it and you were walking up to them before you even realize you were moving. You grab her arm to get her attention and before anyone could say anything you punched her as hard as you could.

she dropped her knees holding her nose. Without saying anything else you turned and walked back to your cell.

You sat down on the bed flexing your hand it was sore but nothing broken. Maybe you shouldn't have done it . But you had reach your level with your patient with her.

" Want to explain to me what that was about ?" You looked up as Rick appeared in the doorway of the cell. " I am not apologizing " you said 

He walked in and sat down beside you " I kind of figure that you wouldn't hit her without a reason " he said and you sigh and explained to him what happen. 

" I guess I just lost my cool after that. " you said Rick didn't say anything but did take your hand gently into his and started examine it.

" It doesn't hurt " you replied he looked at you and brought your hand up to his lips and kiss it softly . " That was a pretty good hit " he said "Remind me not to tick you off " You grinned and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
